Bleach: Quincy-ventures
by Terrence Noran
Summary: AU. What if...Yhwach isn't who he is? What if there was a much more sinister plan? What if the War was a trick? One Quincy, working for another force, starts this mess. What shit will go on? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Supposed Recruit

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: The Supposed Recruit

**Silbern**

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"Another one joined our cause."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I think he won't stand a chance against any of the Stern Ritter."

"Relax, he's a newbie. Plus, His Majesty will announce him and perform the ritual. Man, two newbies in one day."

"Yeah, all of that after our fight with the Shinigami."

"Oh yeah, by the way, how many Shinigami did you kill?"

"Only three, why?"

"Damn, I only killed two."

"Wanna know many _I _killed?"

"What? Who's there?"

The two Soldat turned around and saw no one.

Suddenly, a knife went through one of their heads, killing him instantly.

"W-who the fuck was that?! Come out, I ain't afraid."

Someone rushed over and picked up the knife, and held it to the Soldat's throat.

"Sounds to me that you are."

What followed next was a body dropping to the floor, and a man's head rolling.

"Oh, my. What a mess. Hope no one cleans this up. Oh well, got to be announced."

**Announcement Room (I don't really know what that place is called anyway)**

All of the Quincy have gathered for the new addition since Uryu joined. Some were curious about the new guy, others were uninterested, and others didn't care whatsoever.

A guy walked inside, he wore a white shirt, pants and shoes. His trench coat was worn similar to how a Shinigami wears a haori. His hair was jet black and indigo eyes. His hands were in his pockets, looking with a bored face. He heard murmurs and whispers of and about him. He took a deep breath and shouted, "If you idiots want to talk about me, come here and do it! I just wanna get this over with!"

Silence followed.

Bazz-B and Candice walked up to him with curious faces. The guy's eyebrows raised, although very little.

"What are you doing here?", Candice asks.

"Oh? Me? I'm simply "joining the cause". Why?"

Bazz-B leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "You're not supposed to be here."

"I do whatever the fuck I want when I want 'cause I'm a motherfucking Quincy!", he yelled.

"His Majesty's coming!"

Everyone, except for the recruit, went back to their positions. When their King, Yhwach, entered, they all saluted him.

"Ah, it seems that we have a new member. Tell us your name."

"I'm Zahk Brenner. Who the fuck are you?"

There were shouts and yells of 'How disrespectful' or 'Respect His Majesty', and so and so forth.

"My, my, we have a lively one here. As you already know, I am your King. The King of Quincies."

Zahk immediately burst out laughing, which confused everyone else, seeing that Yhwach wasn't in a joking mood. After a while, his laughing died down.

"No. No no no no. Seriously, who the fuck are you, _bertrüger_?

Yhwach narrowed his eyes.

**A/N: Yo, first try doing Bleach. This is an AU with an OC, obviously. Uh, as you know, Zahk's last name isn't his last name, it'll be revealed later on. Tell me what you guys think. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Bleach, Just the OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fake King

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: Fake King

"I know Yhwach. In fact, he knows who I am. Immediately. Tell me, who. The fuck. Are you, _betrüger_?"

"So you know?"

"Damn right."

**"Maske."** "Yhwach" removed his face, revealing a bald man with a third eye. "Boyd Lloyd, member of the Gefallenen, codenamed C5: The Chameleon, at your service. That what you want?"

"Oho? I knew you were one, after all, using Schrift is forbidden among us."

"You figured that out?"

"Lucky guess."

"If I kill you right here, the information won't leak out."

"How 'bout your men?"

"I already had that covered. When you laughed, I had one of my own set up an illusion so they can't see or hear me. They just think I'm persuading you to help us. I mean, really, why would I reveal myself to you when everyone can see me?"

"Hmm, good point. What's your plan?"

"Isn't that so cliche? You can figure it out."

"You want to be king, don't you?"

"Close, but no. Complete annihilation would be the thing though. Every story needs a villain, or...a scapegoat."

"You're using these Quincies as the scapegoats? You're fucking nuts."

"Call me what you want. I'll win, they lose."

"Then that's why I'm here. I'll be the hero, you'll be the villain."

"When they see you attacking their King, our positions are quite opposite."

Zahk found himself in a tight position. If he let Boyd go, everyone dies. But if he decides to do something about it, he could lose all the other Quincy's trust. So, he could a deep breath and said something that finalizes his decision.

"Fuck it." He pulls out a gun and shoots at Boyd, who dodges the shots like nothing.

"Missed."

"Wasn't aiming at you."

The shots bounced into the corner, hitting its designated target: a hooded Quincy wearing a white cloak. The illusion stripped away, revealing Boyd and Zahk to everyone else. They both heard shouts mostly asking about Yhwach and who was he.

"You know what else was cliche about you? Being cocky, that's what.", Zahk said, smirking.

"Plan B. Haschwalt!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Alert the others. Seal this place up."

"Yes, master."

"Yes yes, your King was fake, blah blah blah. You've all been tricked, and now, all of you found out. That means you all die now." Boyd sent a massive beam of light heading straight for the Quincies.

**"The Northern Star shines brightly, while the Stars of the East and West glow. As the South Star falls, connect and protect the King's children! Verteidigung Zauber #34: Kreuz Barriere!"** A giant shield in the shape of a cross blocked the beam of destruction, shocking everyone else.

"Eyes here, dumbass!" Zahk appeared in front of Boyd and punched him in the face, knocking him into the far end of the room. **"Burner Finger 2!" **He shot at his target, causing an explosion. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Candice, you could've taken this guy out! Bazz, why you no destroy everything, hmm? This guy was too..."

"Easy? Really?" Out came Boyd, unscratched and unscathed, holding a familiar medallion. "I don't like being underestimated here. So, how about I kill all of you starting with that kid."He held the medallion out. **"Bankai..." **

Everyone's, including Zahk, eyes widened.

**"...Zanka no Tachi."**

**A/N: Done. So fucking hard to find the right German words for each thing I put here. In fact, I don't even know if it's correct. So, if there's any German people or anyone knowing the language, tell me, and I might correct it. Yes, I used German for this. First intro to Zauber ("Spell" or "Enchantment" in German) or the Quincy version of Kido. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**By the way, English translation of the German words found in this chapter (I got lazy when I did the first so I didn't get to do the translation. Don't know if it's correct.):**

**_Betrüger: Fake, Impostor._**

**_Maske: Mask (duh)._**

**_Gefallenen: Fallen (as in Fallen Angel or such)._**

**__****Verteidigung Zauber #34: Kreuz Barriere: Defense Spell #34: Cross Barrier.**

******I don't own Bleach. Just my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3: The White Shinigami

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: The White Shinigami

"Once in my entire fucking lifetime, I get to face _that _bankai. Lucky me."

"Once I finish you off, no one will stop me."

_'Damn, it's sucking the moisture out of this place. That's gotta be some fucking boost he got there.' _

**"****Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin."** Boyd came and slashed at Zahk, who barely dodged the blade. It created a hole in the wall, larger than the blade itself.

**"Angriff Zauber# 21: Heilig Strahl!" **A beam of light pushed Boyd back a few meters away.

"Good, but not good enough. Thanks to this bankai, I'm stronger in both offense and defense. Let me show the power of these flames. **Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui." **Flames surrounded Boyd all over his body. "You can't touch me!" Pillars of flame surrounded Zahk and started to close around him. "How'd I like my kill? Fried? Or Incinerated?! **Ennetsu Jigoku!" **The flaming pillars joined together, seemingly burning him.

Bazz-B ran to the flame pillar screaming, "Zahk! No!" He then turned to look at Boyd. "Candice! Let's kill this freak!"

Candice rushed to Bazz-B while charging her attack. "NOW!"

**"BURNING THUNDER!" **A combined blast of both fire and thunder headed straight for Boyd, and an explosion occurred. "Is it over?", Candice asked.

"Well, Miss Catnipp...", a familiar voice said, shocking the two. "...to answer your question, no." Boyd appeared in front of her, sword raised. "Let me test on my first victim...YOU!"

Candice closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. He underestimated me too."

"What th-"

She heard something crash through to a wall. Then she opened her eyes, only to look at Zahk's form. He was completely covered in flames, but it didn't seem to hurt him. His irises have become slits and its color bright blue. The flames faded away, revealing him wearing a modified white shihakushō, which the left side has no sleeve, and a blue sash around his waist, is corners hanging limply, and on his back was the kanji for one. He also has bandages completely wrapped around his entire arm with a few simply dangling from his wrist.

"Squad Captain Zahk Azulon of the Special Forces, ready for some kickass action!"

"When did yo-"

"Questions later, Cap.", he said as he looked towards the wall, which blew up in flames.

"I thought I incinerated you to ashes."

"Idiot, you forgot that I'm an Azulon. I'm completely immune to fire, no matter how hot it is. It's not similar to Bazz-bro where he can generate flames to protect himself from flames. Also, you burnt my limiter, which is that piece of molten metal lying on the floor, and my disguise. I don't have anything to hold me back from killing you now." He pulled out a rod, which transformed into a scythe. "Schnitter Sense, my favorite weapon, don't you think?"

"Y-you're the White Shinigami!", Boyd said in fear.

"Ah, you've heard of me, arschloch."

"I won't let you kill me!" He impaled the sword on the ground. **"****Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin!"** A giant rupture appeared in the ground, and an army of burnt skeletons came out of that rupture. "Kill them all."

**"The King's light is an almighty force..."**

The skeletons rushed forward.

**"...that destroys anything it touches..."**

"Zah~k, they're coming!"

**"...but I call upon its power..."**

"Zahk!"

**"...and ask it not to destroy..."**

"Whatever you're doing, do it faster!"

"Hahahahaha! DIE!"

**"...but to save..."**

Five columns of reishi erupted from the ground in a circular formation.

"You can do that too!"

**"****Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger!"**

******A/N: Done! First intro to my version's incantation of ********Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, and Zahk's real name. Again, I'll put the translations below. Bazz-B's his brother, not biologically though. The Special Forces, which Zahk's the only confirmed member, will have more explanations later on. Anyway Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_**************Angriff Zauber #21: Heilig Strahl: Attack Spell #21: Holy Beam**_

_**************Schnitter Sense: Reaper Scythe**_

_**************Arschloch: Shithead**_

_**********************Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger: Church Hymn: Saint Ward**_

**********************I don't own Bleach. Just my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4: Liberation

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: Liberation

**"Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger!"**

"Impossible! You can't learn that!"

"Well, fuck yeah, I can."

"DIE!" Boyd commanded his skeletons to break through the barrier. "Why...won't...it...budge?!"

"Easy. It's called "In. Can. Ta. Tion. Now, time to advance." He started to hover above the ground. **"****Release the gates..."**

"What?"

"What?!"

"Oh dear, it's going to get lively."

**"...Himmels Glanz!" **The reishi columns released a huge wave of light that wiped out every single skeleton, leaving nothing.

"How...How is that even possible?!"

"Well, basically, it's simple. Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger is not just any Quincy technique you can summon with a flick of a hand, it takes years to master it, not in my case, it took me three months to do so. You are summoning the Quincy's manifestation of the Castle of Light, complete with several forms and additional techniques, mostly with these columns. Its full power can be unlocked if only you utter the _correct _incantation, because a wrong one would definitely kill you. Now, let's end this. **"Raise..." **The reishi columns rose up in the air. **"...Krone." **They dropped around Boyd, trapping him in the middle. "For threatening the lives of countless Quincies, bringing total chaos to the world, and impersonating our King, you will receive your punishment. **"Fall..."**

"You think this is over? It will never be! Soon, they will come here, and they'll annihilate everyone! Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar, none of them matter! All it matters is that we pure ones will rule the world! Did you get my message, you Hybrid scum?! It's never over! Hail our Almighty Leader!

**"...Exekution."**

A flash of bright light shone throughout the area. Boyd's screams of agony were heard everywhere. As brief as it was, the light died down, leaving behind a charred Quincy Zeichen.

"That takes care of that problem. Next..." Zahk turns around, looking at the stunned and terrified Vandenreich, except for a few. "...this." He takes out an orb and throws it up in the air. **"Trennen." **The orb glowed which made every Stern Ritter glow, then small souls emerged from their bodies and hovered in front of them. **"Sammeln." **The souls collectively went inside the orb, forming a normal-sized soul. **"Bruch." **The orb compressed and imploded on itself. "Sorry about that...aren't you guys gonna come out of your shell now?"

"Zahk, you're really my reckless brother.", Bazz-B said.

"One question, how the hell did you become a captain?! I mean, the last time I saw you was three years ago, and you were my lieutenant! So, what happened?", Candice frantically asked.

"You don't need to ask him. He was already stronger than most of us, so it would make sense he would be promoted.", Liltotto explained.

"Okay, so...who's in-charge?!"

"Ah, I left my lieutenant in charge..."

"What?!"

"Don't get angry with him. That's what he does every time he has an important job: slack off.", Meninas said.

"But Zahk-kun, why are you here then?", Giselle asked.

"Who're you?"

"You don't remember me? Zahk-kun is making me sad. It's me!"

Zahk looked hard at Giselle, trying to remember. An image flashed in his head, and suddenly Giselle's face was replaced with a familiar looking male. "Gel?"

"You remembered!"

"B-but the last I saw you, you were, oh I don't know, a GUY!"

"Eh, don't you like it? I changed. You can touch my boobs if you like."

Zahk immediately gagged. The others felt really uncomfortable.

"Aw~, now that I'm female, you can have fun...with...me. Anytime. You. Want."

"Bad touch! Bad touch! Stay away from me!" He ran.

"Come back~." Giselle, or Gel, chased after him which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

**A/N: Done. This chapter had the most German words. Had a hard time finding specific words because there were a lot of translations of those words (English words). Anyway, more confirmed members of the Special Forces, which are Candice, Bazz-B, Meninas, Liltotto, and Giselle (or Gel, whatever you want to name him/her). Translations are below. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_**Himmels Glanz: Heaven's Radiance**_

_**Krone: Crown**_

_**Exekution: Execution**_

_**Zeichen: Mark**_

_**Trennen: Seperate**_

_**Sammeln: Gather**_

_**Bruch: Shatter**_

**I don't own Bleach. Just my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassing First Meeting

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: Embarrassing First Meeting

Zahk was sitting on top of the Silbern, staring out into space. "What, Cap?"

"Let's spar like old times."

"Old times, eh? Fine, just so you know I've improved."

"Don't think I'm not strong with my limiter on."

"Where?"

"Announcement Room. That place is wide enough."

"No Vollständig?"

"No Vollständig."

"Give me five minutes."

"Ten. I want to fix my hair."

"This again?"

"Hey, if I want to fight at least I look sexy."

"Gel was right. You _are _a slut."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Sorry, sorry. See you in ten." Zahk jumped off the roof.

**Announcement Room, ten minutes later**

Candice was waiting impatiently for Zahk. She was wearing a white tank top, blue pants, and white ankle boots. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, with a few bangs over her left eye. "Finally, you'r-EH?! Why's she here?!", she asked, surprised that Zahk arrived with Bambietta. Zahk wore a white shirt with a blue Quincy pentacle on the front, white jogging pants with a blue stripe on its sides, a blue sash around his waist, and white socks. He also wore a blue fingerless glove on his left hand, and his usual bandages on his right.

"Ah, let me explain..."

**Flashback, five minutes earlier**

_Zahk was rushing to the place, excited that he will fight his ex-captain. 'I wonder how destructive it could be, or better yet, how fun will it be.' He snapped out of his thoughts when crashed into Bambietta, who coincidentally was walking in the hallway. After they both crashed to the ground, Bambietta looked up and what she saw made her face red: Zahk's face was between her breasts. "G-GET OF ME, PERVERT!", she shouted as she pushed Zahk off of her.  
_

_'Damn, those boobs are sooo soft, even though they smaller than Cap's.', he thought as blood dripped from his nose. Unknown to him, Bambietta somehow secretly enjoyed it._

_'What?! How do I possibly like this sort of thing?! Great, now I'm the bigger pervert here. Still, he looks kind of hot, and his chest feels warm. I wonder, how will we do in bed?', she thought perversely._

_"What was that? Oh~, that's why~." Giselle popped out into the hallway after taking a look at the situation before her. "Hey, we have some romance!"_

_"Who's it now? Last time I heard that, that pink-haired human chick slapped my brother for groping her."_

_"I wonder who could it be?"_

_"Geez, why am I being called out as well?"_

_'Crap, they're here.' "Bambietta, right?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"RUN!" Zahk grabbed Bambietta into a bridal style and rushed away. She blushed in his arms while trying to suppress perverted thoughts._

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened."

Candice's eyes were twitching, lightning crackling around her fingertips, trying to resist the urge to shock her ex-subordinate multiple times. Of course, she can do it when the spar starts. "That's it?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. I'm tired of waiting; just start the match."

"Woah woah woah. You forgot she's here, right?" He starts pointing at Bambietta.

"Well, use a Zauber then. Common sense."

"Right, then. I better use an incantation so whatever we do here doesn't really much affect her." He curved his hands and made a shape of an open circle, well the open ones are on the sides. **"The souls of the children shall be protected by their guardians to defend them from harm. The shield awakens, the heart glows, and the light shines, ****Verteidigung Zauber #57: **Sphäre******."** A transparent orb spawned between his hands, and grew larger as he let it go. The orb went towards Bambietta and engulfed her. "Don't worry, that's for own safety! Sit tight." He brought his left arm over his right arm, bringing the left closer to his face while right made a bit of a gap, bringing it a bit closer to his stomach.

"The Dragon Stance, huh?" Candice did her own fighting position: which is her right hand near her face while her left arm is pointing downwards. "Conductor Stance."

Their reiatsu flared as it came out in physical forms, Candice with her lightning and Zahk's flames.

"Let's go."

**A/N: And done! Not a lot of German words here, although we get a new Zauber. I am not translating words that I have already translated in the previous chapters, except for each of the Zauber. So, to get the translations, read the previous ones. Remember, they're sparring. Not an full-blown fight with Vollständig, just without that. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_**********Verteidigung Zauber #57: ****Sphäre**: Defense Spell #57:__**********Sphere.**_

**********I don't own Bleach. Only my OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Spar

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: The Spar

The two Quincy charged at each other, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Each hit was met with with a block, which created small shockwaves that could make a room vibrate.

Zahk aimed for a punch, but Candice sidestepped the blow and grabbed his arm, and threw him over her. He touched her shoulder and reversed flipped her into a suplex. She landed on her feet, and twisted his arm, then kicked him in the face, which he dodged. He countered that with a fist to her solar plexus, sending her back with a skid.

"You're good. If I hadn't used my Blut, I'd be on the ground."

He unwrapped some of his bandages, revealing a tattooed hand. He formed an orb on that hand, and jumped up. The orb suddenly floated and was surrounded by a cross-shape pattern. **"Sternschnuppe." **He threw it at Candice, who also readied her attack, holding her closed fist and aiming at it. **"Donner Kanone!" **

The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion which shook the entire Silbern. Bambietta, still inside the sphere, was awed by what she saw. She absolutely had no idea that there was power beyond her imagination. It easily far surpasses her own.

"Remove the damn limiter, Cap. It's pointless to know what power difference we have if you do that."

"You're just upset because yours was burned, or if I take this off, I can kick your ass."

"Either we get this going, or are we going to attract attention? I sense them, they're coming here."

"It's not like we have anything to hide. You obliterated the fake Yhwach like it was nothing."

"...Point taken."

"Alright." She took a small medallion out of her pocket. It had a blue Quincy Zeichen and its surroundings was white. She pressed the center and placed it back in her pocket.

Zahk used Hirenkyaku to get close to Candice, leaving behind a noticeable reishi streak that moved around erratically. Candice just stood there, patiently waiting for him. He appeared behind her, attempting to kick her. She blocked it, then he moved to her side, about to punch her. She grabbed his hand and threw him over her. Just when he was about to hit the ground, his tattooed hand touched the ground, creating an explosion to cushion his fall. He flipped back to his feet.

"So, you trained with them?"

"Nothing wrong with that. The Basterbines are really cool people, they let me use their techniques."

"You do know there's one in that sphere, right?"

"Wait, that Bambietta chick is a Basterbine?! Holy shit, I didn't know!"

She facepalmed and sighed. "You're still an idiot."

"Does she know about the other usage of her powers?"

"Well, she can summon, make, throw, and detonate. The detonation is on contact and takes half a second to explode."

"So, she's still in the beginner's stage. I'll teach her anyway." He shifted into an unknown stance, which Candice is unfamiliar to. **"Way of the Exploding** **Fist:..." **He appeared in front of Candice, greatly surprising her. **"...Grand Blow!" **He punched her with so much force that she exploded, then he grabbed her and threw her high up in the air. He appeared above her, fists clasped. **"Way of the Exploding Fist: Detonating Smash!" **She turned into lightning and moved out of the way before he could hit her.

"In all aspects, you're strong. No wonder why you're the captain."

"Eh."

"But, I just had to do this." She took her medallion out of her pocket and glowed. A small portal opened and a sheathed nodachi popped out. Its sheath was green while its hilt was yellow. The portal closed as she put the medallion back in her pocket. Then, she unsheathed it and held her left hand out, the middle of her four fingers which was in a v-shape, and put her sword slowly in the middle. "Get ready to have your ass kicked."

"Oh, fuck me."

**"Crash Down, Donnerkeil!"**

**A/N: And done! Yes, Candice has a zanpakuto, and so does anyone who's in the Special Forces, which includes Zahk, Bazz-B, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle (or Gel). Unlike the arrancars, which their release is their resurreccion, it's kinda like a shikai, pretty much the explanation for that one goes. There is an actual reason why Zahk wraps the bandages around his tattooed arm, and it will be explained later. And yes, he has been taught by other Basterbines. So, we could get him to teach Bambietta a few tricks. What you guys think? Translations below. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_******Sternschnuppe: Shooting Star.**_

_**********Donner Kanone: Thunder Cannon.**_

_**********Blut: Blood.**_

_**********Donnerkeil: Thunderbolt (Yes, I know. That was what her letter stood for and the name of her zanpakuto. Enjoy.)**_

**********I don't own Bleach. Just my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Spar 2

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: The Spar 2

A flash of lightning hit Candice's position as soon as said its release. It dispersed, revealing Candice holding a golden spear. Its handle had intricate designs, usually in the form of jagged lines. She made her stance. "Come on, I dare you."

Zahk ran forward, his right tattooed arm extended. He summoned a seal that resembled a Zeichen near Candice. **"Detonate." **He snapped his fingers, causing the seal to explode, covering it with smoke. He summoned a seal on the ground, and was about to snap his fingers when he saw the spear heading towards him. Quickly, he stood on the seal and snapped his fingers, creating an explosion that launched him in the air.

"Hi.", said a familiar voice. Zahk looked up and saw Candice above him. She smashed him into the ground. Both of her hands were raised, black clouds forming over Zahk. **"Gewitter." **Putting her hands down, bolts of lightning fell from the clouds, striking Zahk's position. Her spear returned to her hands as she landed on the ground. "Come on, that can't be it, right?" She then noticed a seal under her and leaped back before it exploded. As she landed, she noticed the ground glowing. She looked down and saw another seal getting brighter. _'Shit!' _She turned into lightning in order to dodge it and behind her, she saw more seals forming. _'What the fuck is this?! He can't summon this many, can he?'_

As the smoke cleared, revealing Zahk punching the ground. His bandages were half wrapped, reaching near his wrist. His clothes were half-burnt and his shirt had several holes in it. His sweat dripped as he maintained the attack.

Every time she got farther from Zahk, the seals took longer to detonate, allowing her to dodge much more effectively. When she jumped in the air, checking to see if any of the seals would form, but it did not. She suddenly grinned and jumped back in the air, about to throw her spear. Her spear glowed brightly and crackled with lightning. She threw it straight at him.

Zahk saw the spear coming at him, and stopped punching. He lifted his right hand, summoning his seals, hoping he could slow it down. He did not realize Candice appearing in front of him until it was too late. She put her hand on him. **"Falle Zauber #12: Lähmenden Schock." **He was instantly coated with electricity, stopping him in his movements. His eyes widened as he found out that he couldn't move. Candice took the spear from mid-air and landed on the ground.

"Time to end this, shall we?" Her spear reverted back to her nodachi. She turned into lightning and slashed him, then went back and slashed at him again and repeated the same thing, while still being coated in lightning. **"Blitzkrieg!" **

After a while, she stopped and dispelled the Zauber. Zahk fell to the ground, wounded from the attack. "Whew, that was a workout. You did good, Zahk. You do deserve the position of captain. But, you still can't beat me." She even dispelled the barrier that surrounded Bambietta.

"Candy, what the hell did you do?!"

"He'll be fine. He had worse."

"What if he dies?!"

"Yeah...what if...I die, huh Cap?!"

Candice looked behind her, seeing Zahk standing up. He was bleeding and his shirt was completely gone, exposing his muscled body. He wrapped the bandages around his right arm, covering it completely. He then summoned a katana and put his hand near the blade, making it glow.

"W-wait, you haven't recovered yet!"

**"Heed to the roar of the fier-MMMPPPHHH!" **Zahk couldn't complete what he was saying as a hand was completely clasped around his mouth.

"Great timing, Minnie."

"Zahk-kun~, you know you can't use "that" here. You could destroy Silbern."

"As expected of an idiot."

"Meni, you're crushing Zahk!"

"Oh..." She lets go of Zahk, who has become unconscious. "...sorry."

Giselle looks at Bambietta, who flinched. "Bambi-chan~, how was your time with Zahk-kun~? I'd imagine that you had fun."

"W-wait, Her...and him?!"

"Yup, I saw the both of them together some time ago." She snickered. "Are you jealous~, Candy-chan~?"

"What?"

"Candy-chan is a slut~. Candy-chan is a slut~. Candy-chan is a sl-WAAAHHH!" She narrowly dodged a lightning bolt.

"Why don't you stop?"

"It's the truth~! Candy-chan is a slut~. Candy-chan is a slu-AAHHH!" She dodged another.

"You're dead!", Candice screamed as she chased Giselle, who was laughing while dodging lightning bolts.

Liltotto just facepalmed at the situation while Bazz and Meninas treated Zahk's wounds. Bambietta just...stood there, her mind trying to process everything that just happened, aside from the fight itself.

What none of them know is that the other Stern Ritters were watching the entire thing, as if it were a movie. Some of them even brought popcorn, food, and other drinks.

**Somewhere, on another dimension**

"Has anyone of you found my captain?"

"No."

"No, what?!"

"No...ma'am."

"No, what?! I didn't fucking hear it!"

"No, Lieutenant Lilynette-san."

"Better."

"Lily, maybe you should calm down."

"Who asked you?! The fucking Commander wants his fucking location or I get the blame! And when I get blamed, I get pissed. And when I get pissed, do you wanna know what happens to all of you?!"

.

.

.

"Good. Get to work."

"Stupid little arrancar bitch..."

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing!"

**A/N: Done, bitches! Zahk loses this chapter and nearly reveals his zanpakuto's release. It's very dangerous if he does do it though because...things will "heat up". Yes, in my fanfic, Lilynette Gingerbuck is Zahk's lieutenant and holy hell, she can get scary. We also get an intro to Donnerkeil, Candice's zanpakuto. Let me know what you think. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Translations below. Have fun and enjoy.**

_******Gewitter: Thunderstorm.**_

_**********Falle Zauber #12: Lähmenden Schock: Trap Spell #12: Paralyzing Shock.**_

_**********Blitzkrieg: Lightning War.**_

**********I don't own Bleach. I own my OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Bleach: Quincy-ventures

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 8: The Plan

"Okay, here's the plan: The ones who stole the bankai will find them and give it back while I try to negotiate with their replacement Captain Commander."

"What about the rest?"

"Assign the rest of you with a team and keep a lookout for the rest of the Gefallenen. They'll try to invade Soul Society again."

"By how?"

"Fuck if I know! I don't even know if we can handle them. I may be a captain but even I can't be a one-man army."

"Did you call for reinforcements?"

"Uhh...no..."

"WHAT?!"

"Not so loud."

"OF COURSE I HAVE A REASON TO BE! YOU DIDN'T CALL THEM!"

"Wait wait wait, let me explain."

"No, I won't listen to you. This is exactly the same when you didn't want to be rescued."

"Hey, I was young...and stupid...and...the fuck are we talking about again?"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll listen to you. Just this once and then the next time, I'll kill you."

"Alright alright alright." _'What a psychotic bitch you are, Cap.' _"To tell you the truth, I disobeyed a direct order from Gramps and came here of my own accord."

"And what would that order be?"

"'Don't interfere with your mission.' Hey, Quincy first, Shinigami later."

Candice knew what he said. That was his line whenever he was dealing with fellow Quincies, rather than his own duty. It caused them to argue several times, even with other teammates and superiors.

"The only that they can find me is that if I start using my Shikai or my Vollständig. That's why I wanted to fight you without using both."

"But...I knew you were a sore loser, so you almost did."

"Yeah...I knew that. I perfectly knew that."

"Yeah, you did. Also, whoever doesn't come out of that pillar there will get a 900-million volt surprise."

Three people came out from the pillar: one fat, bald guy with a staff, a man who eerily looks like someone from a certain superhero comic or a fast food restaurant, and someone who looked like...Aizen.

"You two I know, I don't know you, fatty."

"I am Pepe Waccabrada, Stern Ritter 'L': The Love."

"Basically, you're a cupid?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, you're one ugly, fat, bald cupid. And you, Askin. What the fuck are you doing here? You're still wanted along with the old 'heretic' scholar here."

"Believe me, young man, I am not a heretic. My colleagues dubbed me as such. As for this man, he came here to hide."

"So...what were you two called?"

"Robert Accutrone, Stern Ritter 'N': The Nullifier."

"Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Stern Ritter 'D': The Deathdealing."

"And I'm Zahk Azulon, Hybrid 'F': The Fuck You. And of course, Candice Catnipp, Stern Ritter 'T': The Tits along with Stern Ritter 'E' :The Eavesdropper, and Stern Ritter 'Z': The Zit."

Bambietta and Giselle popped out of the corner. "Oh~, we weren't gonna tell anybody, right Bambi-chan~?"

"But you said..."

"Agree or _else_..."

"No."

"Fine! I won't give you my cupcakes."

"I don't even eat those."

"Uh..."

"OKAY, EVERYBODY JUST QUIET DOWN SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON HER- (rumble) the fuck's that?"

Meninas charged into the room and shouted, "You have to see this!"

Everyone ran out, following Meninas.

**Outside Silbern**

Everyone came out and Zahk saw what was the problem. "Well, fuck." He saw that the entire Seiretei was being overlapped with theirs, along with several holes popping out everywhere. Soldiers garbed in black and blue appeared with a few robed men.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now?"

"Mobilize. Now."

**A/N: Hey, guys. Just came out of my writer's block so expect a few rushed scenes, and some mistakes in writing. I did N's epithet (some of you might've thought about it) since he got "beamed" by Yhwach in the manga. The plan...don't know if it'll work with them but, they're gonna have setbacks to that. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Bleach, only my OCs.**


End file.
